


hold me down, i'm so tired now

by ASCELLAS



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: As her body tumbled onto the ground, no one expected the Azure Dragoon to appear from thin air. His lance easily blocked what would have been the killing blow to the Warrior of Light. With urgency, Estinien scooped up the small miqo'te and dashed to safety. He kept running until reaching the encampment, away from the raging war outside. Everyone rushed to his aid as they struggled to get him to let them aid her. His grip around her tightened protectively.
Relationships: Warrior of Light & Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	hold me down, i'm so tired now

**Author's Note:**

> some more of my wol and estinien being very very good friends who love each other very much. 
> 
> ty to my friends for the quick beta <3

The moment the warrior felt the familiar pain in her head, she knew the battle was lost. Whomever or whatever was trying to contact her really had some awful timing. Timing that was going to cost her her life. Her head wouldn’t stop pounding as the demanding voice in her head grew louder. She did not know what it wanted.

The last thing she saw was the blade about to make contact with her head. Her eyes closed as she was ready to accept what the Twelve had in store for her. She thought of her loved ones and only hoped she hadn't disappointed them. At least she was going to die knowing that she fought as hard as she could. Hopefully it would be enough.

As her body tumbled onto the ground, no one expected the Azure Dragoon to appear from thin air. His lance easily blocked what would have been the killing blow to the Warrior of Light. With urgency, Estinien scooped up the small miqo'te and dashed to safety. He kept running until reaching the encampment, away from the raging war outside. Everyone rushed to his aid as they struggled to get him to let them aid her. His grip around her tightened protectively.

“I’m taking Elowen to Ishgard. She will be safe there until she is rested and healed. I will make sure you are informed of her condition.” He told the group.

With that Estinien was off again.

Aymeric was there to reassure them everything will be fine before announcing his departure back to Ishgard. The Lord Commander made sure that they knew to prepare a room for the Warrior and didn’t hold back on giving them a warning about Estinien being more unfriendly than usual.

The trip back to Isghard was long. Estinien could not stop the anxiety coursing through himself as he looked down at the unconscious form of his best friend. He felt guilty that he wasn’t there for her sooner. The dragoon made sure to keep an eye on her when he could from the shadows. It upset him knowing what could have happened if he had been just a minute too late. She would be fine. The warrior was resilient. Estinien knew her. He held her just a little closer as if he was afraid she would slip away.

The chirurgeons were prepared to put up a fight with the dragoon once the pair touched down in Ishgard. With the protective grip he had around her, they were surprised it took little effort to retrieve her from him. Though, they knew better than to try and shut him out of the room. Elowen was placed on the bed while the chirurgeons began their work on her. Estinien pulled up a chair next to her bedside and held her hand tightly.

He stared intently at her, wishing for her to wake up. His thumb gently ran across her knuckles as he muttered prayers to Halone under his breath. Estinien lifted her hand up and pressed his lips to her hand. It was a gesture more comforting for himself than her.

While the chirurgeons continued their work, he felt his mind wandering. Estinien never thought he would find himself with a person like Elowen. She was the complete opposite person from him at times.

Loud.

Impulsive.

Brash.

Though they did share that last trait, even if he didn’t want to admit it. By the Twelve, Estinien loved her more than he ever thought he was capable of. Elowen was kind when she wanted to be. She was heroic and brave. All the things he ever wanted to be. Elowen added much needed vibrancy and color to his life. Whenever he found himself drowning, Elowen was always there to pull him out.

Estinien was hit with the realization that this is what Elowen had felt like when Nidhogg had taken over him. He didn’t want to know what life would be like without his best friend. The helplessness that washed over his body was frustrating. Estinien felt like he could have done more. That he should have done more. The world needed her but Estinien needed her too.

The room grew quiet as the chirurgeons left. Estinien tossed his shoes off before climbing in next to her. He gently wiggled his arm underneath her head as he adjusted himself to pull her closer. Despite the awkward position, Estinien stroked her hair and rested his cheek against the top of her head.

The shallow breathing was comforting. It reminded him that Elowen was alive. She was here and safe. The dragoon closed his eyes, letting himself relax. It didn’t take long for sleep to reach him.

\---

Estinien woke with a start as he felt hands squishing his face. He cracked an eye open, relieved to see Elowen awake. She adjusted to sit on his waist before slumping completely atop him. Estinien smiled when he felt the low rumble of her purring. His arms wrapped around her form as he held her as tight as he could. He rested his cheek against the top of her head, not wanting to let go.

“Oh my gods, you’re going to crush me.” She whined.

“I do not care.” He replied, “You… terrified me.”

“Now you know how I feel,” Elowen teased, “How long have you been following us in the shadows?”

“Foolish of you to think I ever took my eyes off you. Your brother was more than willing to keep me updated when he could,” Estinien paused before letting out a sigh, “I could not shake the feeling that I needed to be there at The Lochs. Seems as though I was right.”

Elowen stiffened at the mention of her twin, feeling immediate guilt that she couldn’t have saved him from the fate of the others. Estinien just continued to hold her and continuously ran his fingers through her curls. That seemed to help relax her as the time passed. It hurt him in so many ways that he couldn’t be the one to ease her pain and trauma. That alone made him feel useless.

“I’m so scared for them. Scared of where I’ll have to go to bring them home.” She said quietly.

“I know. I would be more uneasy if you were not.” He replied.

Estinien gently cupped her chin to bring her gaze to his. He gave her a soft smile and took a moment to admire everything about his dear friend.

“My dear El. You have proven to the Twelve the resilience and strength you possess. But you are still merely a mortal. I worry that you will push yourself to a point you’ll struggle to come back from. Just…. I do not want you to go where I cannot follow.” Estinien told her.

Tears welled up in Elowen’s eyes. She moved her head from his hand to bury it in the front of his shirt. He just let her cry and prayed to Halone to grant her some serenity. Estinien kissed the top of her forehead before they both settled back down.

“Thanks, Esti. I love you so much.” Elowen muttered between her weepy cries.

“And I, as well.”


End file.
